


Put Them Old Records On

by whiskywrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, awkward second date, blnket cuddles, lots of good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even if you aren’t facing me, I can still see your ears flush when you’re embarrassed.” McCoy leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, smiling as Spock straightened slightly.<br/>Spock cleared his throat and clasped his hands at the small of his back. “Quite, Doctor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Them Old Records On

“Doctor?”

“In my office!” McCoy called, sliding one more PADD off to the side of his desk as he completed yet another order request. He picked up the next one and clicked the screen on, scanning briefly through the contents as Spock appeared in his doorway. He stood stiffly, hands clasped behind his back. McCoy raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, come in then.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock said, stepping into the room and standing before McCoy’s desk, still stiff. “May I inquire as to when you will be off duty?”

“I’m done in just a half an hour. Any particular reason you’re asking?” McCoy propped his chin on a closed fist, tilting his head slightly, and smiled softly up at Spock. It had been about two weeks since Spock had shyly asked him to have dinner and after that first encounter, Spock had backed off hard. So hard in fact that McCoy had started to worry about whether or not his behavior at dinner had put Spock off for good. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to date Spock and he knew he wasn’t exactly the easiest person to date either, but he had been on his best behavior at dinner. For once, he was pretty interested in seeing where they could take this thing between them.

“I apologize for the long interlude in between our interactions, but I found our dinner to be exceedingly pleasing. I intended to inquire as to whether you would be free this evening for further exploration of our acquaintance, but I can see that you are quite busy. Good day, Doctor,” Spock flushed lightly and turned to leave the office. McCoy stood up.

“Spock wait,” McCoy called. Spock stopped, but did not turn around. “I’m actually going to be finished right on time. Want to come watch a vid in my quarters? Around 2100?”

“Yes, Doctor. Thank you,” Spock said, turning his head slightly but not turning around fully. “I will see you then.”

“And Spock?” McCoy grinned, sitting back down behind his desk.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Even if you aren’t facing me, I can still see your ears flush when you’re embarrassed.” McCoy leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, smiling as Spock straightened slightly.

Spock cleared his throat and clasped his hands at the small of his back. “Quite, Doctor.”

*******

McCoy’s head whipped around as his door pinged, announcing someone requesting entry. “Computer, identify visitor.”

“Visitor is Commander Spock.”

Taking a deep breath, McCoy stood next to the small sofa in his front room. Being CMO definitely had its perks, but then again, so did being First Officer. At least he didn’t have to worry about impressing Spock. “Enter.”

The door swished open and Spock stepped in, clad in his regulation blacks and holding himself only slightly less stiffly than he had been earlier. “Greetings, Doctor. How are you?”

“I’m well and we’re off duty, Spock. I’d rather be Leonard or some variation on it, if you please,” McCoy said, smiling and stepping forward.

Spock tilted his head slightly and clasped his hands loosely in front of himself. “That is most agreeable, Leonard.”

McCoy grinned. “It sounds real good when you say it.”

“It is a pleasing name. In ancient Terran tradition, it refers to the strength of the lion, does it not?” Spock asked, returning his head to center and meeting McCoy’s eyes.

“Something like that, yeah,” McCoy said softly, reaching forward and taking one of Spock’s hands gently in his own. “So I was thinking we could just watch a vid or documentary or something. Something relaxing.”

“I am amenable. Perhaps one of the old Terran nature documentaries?” Spock squeezed McCoy’s hand very lightly before releasing it and tucking his hands behind his back once more. McCoy hid his smile by turning to flip through the files for the vids he had on his personal PADD. The fact that Spock had allowed him to take his hand to begin with warmed his heart despite the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to hold it for long. He assumed that this was how it was going to be with Spock for a while. He would gladly celebrate his small victories. “Okay, I’ve got one. Sit, Spock. You’re making me nervous just standing there.”

Spock moved over to the sofa and slowly sat down on the very edge of it, resting his hands palm down on his knees. His dark eyes followed McCoy as he moved around, plugging his PADD in and setting it to project the documentary onto the far wall.

“Computer, lights 50%,” McCoy said to the room, grabbing a fleecy blanket off the back of his desk chair and settling himself on the sofa next to Spock, tucking one leg underneath himself. “And begin playback.”

The documentary started playing, complete with a magnificent soundtrack to compliment the grand views of Terran landscapes and animals. The man narrating had a deep, mellifluous voice, and as he described the mating habits of the animals on screen, McCoy scooted a few inches closer to Spock.

“You know,” McCoy began, speaking to the back of Spock’s head since he was still perched on the edge of the sofa. “You seem very nervous. And you know it’s true, so don’t try to deny it. If I can actually tell that you’re nervous, then you are.”

Spock turned his head slightly, and McCoy could tell that his brows were furrowed just the tiniest bit. “I confess that I am, indeed, nervous.”

McCoy scooted forward onto the edge of the sofa and pressed his hip against Spock’s. “Tell me why?”

Spock hesitated, clasping and unclasping his hands before settling with them tucked against his lower abdomen. “I find myself unsure of how to continue our courtship. I do know, however, that I wish to. I am unclear on what to do. I dislike not understanding the clear course of action for a given situation.”

“And here I was always believing that dating didn’t really have a ‘clear course of action,’ Mr. Spock,” McCoy murmured, nudging Spock’s shoulder with his own. “You’re doing fine, I think. And you don’t have to worry. It’s just gonna be like… like being friends, but with significantly more fun.”

Spock turned to face McCoy and arched an eyebrow at him. “Please define this ‘more fun’ to which you refer.”

“Why, Spock, I do believe you’re flirting with me,” McCoy said, his smile stretching across his face. “You know perfectly well what I’m referring to, you’re not some blushing first timer.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny your accusation,” Spock countered, finally sliding himself back on the couch to rest more comfortably. McCoy laughed and scooted to sit next to him, tucking his feet up on the couch and resting his knees against Spock’s legs. He tucked his blanket around himself and turned his attention back to the vid. He could see Spock glancing at the blanket out of the corner of his eye and forced his grin down.

“It is significantly colder in your quarters than I am used to in times of relaxation,” Spock said, his eyes flicking to the blanket before moving back to the vid.

“You’re about as obvious as a bull in a china shop right now,” McCoy chuckled. He took his blanket off and held it wide behind him. “Lean forward.”

Spock did so and McCoy tucked the blanket around both of them, reaching around in front of Spock so he could pull it close. As he reached, Spock shifted and settled so that he could comfortably lean against McCoy’s chest. McCoy grinned and rested his arm across Spock’s shoulders, rubbing lightly at his upper arm. “Warmer?”

“Very much so. The seating arrangement is now also much more pleasing.” Spock turned his head and his eyes flicked down to McCoy’s lips briefly before flicking back up to his eyes. “Leonard…”

McCoy inhaled sharply and tightened his hold on Spock’s shoulders. He brought his other hand up and rested the pads of his fingers along Spock’s jawline, smiling softly when Spock pressed into the touch. Spock’s eyelids fluttered briefly before his gaze again met McCoy’s.

“You think too much, sometimes,” McCoy whispered, drumming his fingertips against Spock’s skin. “But then you get that little furrow between you eyebrows and I think that’s kinda cute.”

Spock huffed quietly and his eyes flicked briefly down and away in embarrassment. When he looked back at McCoy, he leaned forward and press his lips gently to McCoy’s mouth. McCoy hummed and pressed closer, tilting his head as he felt Spock’s hands slide around his waist. When Spock pulled back, McCoy tightened his grip and rested his forehead against Spock’s. Spock loops his arms more fully around McCoy’s waist and pressed their bodies even closer.

“So nature vids get you hot, huh?” McCoy teased, nudging Spock’s nose with the tip of his own.

Spock pulled back and glared at him. “Do not be inappropriate, Leonard.”

“I think it’s best that you understand what you’re getting yourself into here, Spock,” McCoy responded. He tugged Spock back against him and Spock settled with his head on McCoy’s shoulder and a broad hand splayed across McCoy’s belly. “The inappropriateness comes with the territory.”

“Then I shall endeavor to withstand it.”

“I most certainly hope you will,” McCoy muttered, pressing a kiss to the side of Spock’s head. “Now shut up and enjoy the vid.”

“Of course, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Weights and Measures' by Dry The River. I may be inclined to make this into a miniseries, so if you'd be interested, let me know.


End file.
